Sin ti
by Marinuqui
Summary: Porque podría hacer muchas cosas, pero no vivir sin ella... Este reto participa en el de la "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"


**_ Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**.

El tiempo solía correr dependiendo de nuestros sentimientos. A veces parecía desaparecer por arte de magia. Pasaba de ser la una de la mañana a tal vez, quizás, las diez de la noche en tan solo dos segundos de percepción humana. En cambio, en numerosas ocasiones, parecía ir lento. Como si en verdad no se contasen los segundos. Un minuto que parecía perdura lo que era una hora. Pues bien, eso es lo que le parecía a él en ese precioso instante

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido cuando se percató de la realidad. No era consciente de si fue por sus propios sentidos o porqué, pero allí estaba plantado, en frente de todo aquello que parecía ser una falsedad. Una broma de mal gusto. Tampoco lo tenía demasiado claro. Pero allí estaba, confuso, perdido en un mar de sensaciones que ni él mismo podía alcanzar a analizar, o quizás a comprender del todo. O puede que sí. Al menos, una de ellas se vislumbraba a simple vista

Nadie en su sano juicio no sería capaz de entender lo que le estaba sucediendo a él. Se quedó en silencio. Podía escuchar el barullo de las personas a su alrededor. Algunas eran lamentaciones. Otras tantas eran palabras de consuelo. Esa típica oración pronunciada que le producía un profundo rechazo. Porque le sonaba a mentira. A una falacia mal contada

Sus ojos, azules, rodaron con el fin de no encontrarse con ninguna otra mirada. Con ningún otro gesto de lamentación, de consuelo. No quería que nadie se compadeciese de él. Nadie. Lo tenía demasiado claro. Se acercó con paso lento cuando ya la mayoría de la gente se marchaba caminando, con otras personas que tal vez ni tendrían que estar allí.

Se balanceó en frente con cuidado, colocando sus manos por detrás de su espalda, uniéndolas en un fuerte contacto que no quería romper. Su cabello se removía con el viento. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca desagradable. No le gustaba esa sensación que le invadía todo su cuerpo, más en concreto, su corazón. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No podía ser verdad. Ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa incrédula. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién le podía jurar que aquello era verdad? ¿Qué era certero? ¿Acaso no podía ser una horrible pesadilla?

A veces, el ser humano tendía a modificar la realidad. Quizás todo aquello era falso. Puede que fuese producto de su imaginación. A la mañana siguiente, se despertaría con seguridad, y sabría que todo aquello no había sido más que un malo recuerdo para él. Su corazón volvería a latir con tranquilidad, sin creer que todo aquello fuese a suceder

Algo amargo se extendió por su boca, las manos empezaron a sudarle y las orejas le ardían, como si se acabara de tomar un buen trago de poción pimentónica. Claro que era verdad. Era más que eso. Era su triste realidad. Ya no quedaba nada más que eso. Volvió a cerrar los párpados y tragó saliva, intentando quitarse ese mal sabor de boca

Se estremeció, fijando su triste mirada en las letras doradas que describían un nombre. Suspiró, algo preocupado, aunque también con la seguridad de que ya se hallaba solo en ese sitio. Tras unos segundos de dudas, se arrodilló ante la tumba grisácea. Las flores brillaban con fuerza. Unas eran rosas. Otras eran tulipanes. Incluso margaritas. Se quedó callado, sin saber muy bien qué decir, o más bien, cómo proseguir con todo aquello

Cualquiera que le mirase y observase podría considerarle un loco. Y quizás lo era. Tampoco se iba a parar en esos detalles que podían sonar nimios, pero que en ese instante no le parecían relevantes. Decidió acomodarse mejor, sentándose en la yerba. Sus ojos divagaron por la lápida en cuestión, deslizando sus dedos por el frío mármol. Sonrió con cierta tristeza. Con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Con fuerza. Con intensidad

-¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra boda?-Inquirió al fin con cuidado, con lentitud, desprendiéndose del sombrero gris, jugueteando con este-Estabas preciosa con tu traje de novia. En verdad, siempre has sido preciosa-Susurró con cuidado, eligiendo las palabras correctas

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo? Esa era la mayor pregunta ante todo eso. Ante ese dolor que parecía apoderarse de él. Ya no había lugar para la cordura, para la lógica, para la razón. Era su sangre, la que recorría sus venas, quienes marcaban el paso de todo. Lo que le obligaban a hacer aquello que le podía parecer estupideces, pero le hacía sentirse mucho mejor. Mejor que cualquier charla con otra persona. Con alguien de su familia. Carraspeó, bajando la mirada y sonriendo azorado

-Aún me sorprende que aceptases casarte conmigo…No… Aún me sorprendo de que me quisieras, como yo te quería a ti-Intentó enjuagarse las lágrimas, pero no fue capaz. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, ladeando la cabeza-O la primera noche que te tuve entre mis brazos…-Sollozó-Y tu hermosa sonrisa. Y tus hermosas palabras. Tú clara afición a la literatura muggle

Volvió a hacer una pausa, bajando de nuevo su mirada, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos la primera letra que se plasmaba en la lápida. "H". Bien marcada en el lugar. Cerró su mano, en forma de puño, golpeando fuertemente al final, causándose así mismo sangre. Sus ojos azules se clavaron con rabia en ese mensaje:

"Es mejor perder la vida victima de su odio, a que se aplace mi muerte sin tener tu amor"

No estaba seguro de si era del libro o de la película, pero era su favorita. Amaba "Romeo y Julieta" con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. Tan apasionada en la lectura. Disfrutaba con ella. Dejó que el aire se escapase de sus labios. Apartó su cabello rojizo con esmero. Quería perderse. Quería dejar de sufrir. No llorar. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era algo superior a sus fuerzas

-A veces pienso como hubiese ido todo si no nos hubiésemos casado. Si no nos hubiésemos enamorado. Quizás, ahora estuvieses viva. O con un solo cambio mínimo. Quizás que te retrasases un segundo en salir por la puerta de casa. Que te entretuvieses más de la cuenta hablando con una de tus amigas. Cuestiones mínimas que tal vez hubiesen cambiado el transcurso de la historia-Resopló

-¿Y si yo…? ¿Y si hubiese reaccionado a tiempo? ¿Y si cuando, te caíste, no hubiese tardado unos segundos en reaccionar? ¿Y si eso lo hubiese cambiado todo? Entonces… ¿Qué? ¡Dios mío, háblame! ¡No me abandones!-Exclamó, lastimado, dejando que su rostro se ocultase, dejándose caer sobre la lápida

Esta fue empañada por las lágrimas que realizaban su recorrido. Él se estremecía, perdiéndose en una infinidad de pensamientos. En muchos murmullos que surgían en su corazón, al presenciar todo aquello con todo el dolor de su corazón. Su rostro se veía enrojecido por las lágrimas. Hinchado. Parecía derrotado, y en verdad, lo estaba

-Es culpa mía…Tenía que haberte cuidado mejor. Siempre fui un estúpido. Y tardé en darme cuenta de lo especial que eras para mí-Pronunció-No siempre me he comportado bien contigo. He metido la pata muchas veces. En todo momento. Y a veces me extraño como habías llegado a amarme. No lo entiendo. Fui afortunado, supongo

"Yo…también te quiero a ti. Creía que nunca sucedería esto. Escuchar de tus labios esas palabras que se me hacían imposibles que proviniesen de ti… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Es verdad? ¿Acaso es real que me quieres como yo a ti?"

Esas palabras se le venían a la mente el día que, por casualidad, se declaró a ella. Aún podía ver el brillo de esos ojos castaños. Esa sonrisa increíble. Y el sonrojo de ella, acercándose para darle un beso tranquilo en los labios. Y que luego aumentó de temperatura. Pero era algo especial que nunca hubiese creído capaz de existir. La tenía entre sus brazos. Y ahora, había volatizado. Había desaparecido. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. No le importaba sentir dolor. No físico, cuando el del corazón era más intenso

Hizo el mismo recorrido que la siguiente letra. La "e". Esa brillaba con intensidad. Sus labios se tornearon a una especie de sonrisa triste. Se quedó de nuevo en silencio, dispuesto a proseguir con sus palabras

-Sé que me llegaste a amar. A cada segundo de nuestra vida. Y quizás no te lo creas, pero cuando te vi, supe que serías tú la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida-Rio-Lo sé, puede parecer lo típico que se dice-Se veía sincero-Pero fue así. Puede que nuestro amor pareciese otro tanto de la historia. Pero no era así. El nuestro era especial-Deslizó entonces su mano hasta el lugar donde se veía una foto de ella-Era único…-Su voz se resquebrajaba-Tú misma me lo dijiste. Que no había barreras suficientemente grandes para este amor que sentías por mí

Aún podía escucharla murmurarlas por lo bajo, cuando se abrazó a su pecho para besarle después en los labios tras una noche de amor pura. Sin cuentos. Sin dilemas. Ellos dos solos. Se estremeció al recordarlo, sintiendo la soledad abordarle como si… ¿Si qué? Ya no le quedaba nada que le permitiese estar allí, en frente de ella, sin caer en un remolino de sentimientos nada positivos. Se apartó un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo, con cierta pesadez, con cierto dolor en su corazón

-Te he amado por encima de todas las cosas. No importaban nuestras discusiones. Los celos se volvieron extraños para nosotros. Adoré cada beso por la mañana, al despedirnos. Ansiaba el momento de poder rodearte con mis brazos. Te empecé a querer desde el principio, y te llegué a amar con cada segundo que pasaba. Creo que nunca he sido consciente de esto, pero así era. Yo…Ni siquiera sé explicar con palabras como me siento en este mismo instante-Susurró, levantando la mirada para fijarla en el cielo-Hoy está claro. El cielo. Es uno de esos días que te gustan tanto

Era ella su mitad. Esa mitad que conoció en el vagón del tren. Aún recordaba esa sonrisa que le dedicó. Aún recordaba las palabras de su compañero, insistiéndole en que se sentase. Y puede que fuese un niño de once años, pero la inmensidad que sintió al descubrir su figura parada en medio del pasillo le sobrecogió. Su vista, clavada en él. Con esas pupilas que denotaban sinceridad y pureza. La forma de sus labios, finos. El aceleramiento de su corazón. Y como se sonrojó, adentrándose en uno de los compartimentos. Y desde aquel mismo segundo, en esa escena, empezó a pensar en ella. Y nunca dejó de hacerlo

-No te voy a dejar de amar nunca-Aclaró él, ladeando la cabeza-Siempre voy a estar enamorado de ti-Su voz se volvió a quebrar-¿Esto es acaso un adiós? ¿Acaso significa esto que no volveré a ver tu sonrisa? Dime que no, por favor-Musitó, desesperado-Por favor…-Suplicó-Porque no podría vivir sin ti, ¿entiendes?-Inquirió con su voz rota por el dolor-No podría…No sin ti, Helena-Susurró

Bajó su cabeza, posando su rostro en la tumba y besándola con suavidad. Estaba fría. Sintió una mano en su hombro, una especie de caricia. Un apretón que le demostraba un cierto apoyo. Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada chocolate de ella. De su hermana mayor. De la que le protegía de todo. La que le había dado su mayor apoyo. ¿Y qué quedaba de él? Ya nada. Solamente una simple sensación que se apoderaba de él. Le sonrió con tristeza, arrodillándose para acariciar su rostro con esmero

No le gustaba verle sufrir. Aunque ella tampoco es que estuviese bien. Más que nada porque la muerte de una amiga no era agradable, y menos si esta era tu cuñada. Suspiró, estrechándole entonces entre sus brazos, susurrándole palabras reconfortantes. Se aferró a la ropa de ella con fuerza, apretando los dientes con fuerza

Porque desde lejos se podía ver como una Rose Weasley consolaba a su hermano menor, Hugo Weasley. El viento removió las hojas de los árboles. Y lloraron

-Sin ti…-Susurró él

**De normal no suelo dejar una nota en las historias, pero creo que en esta sí que voy a dejar algo. La verdad es que estoy satisfecha con esta historia. Cuando leí lo del reto, lo primero que pensé fue en hacerlo de Hugo...Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Algo de amor? No, gracias, me apetecía algo distinto y ver que conseguí un poco lo que quería me ha producido cierta satisfacción. Creo que falta algo. Quizás un poco más de sentimiento, pero creo que para escribir algo de esto con tanta realidad, tienes que vivirlo por tu propia experiencia. Solo puedes llegar a comprender cierta parte. Lo que la lógica y humanidad te permite. Sin más dilación, me despido con este fic. Gracias por leer**


End file.
